El cortometraje
by La Hogaza
Summary: Los chistes sobre el tema del Fantasma de la Opera: el libro, las películas, el musical.
1. Entrevista con el Fantasma

Entrevista con el Fantasma.

- Eric, ¿por qué Vd nunca dice, cual es su apellido?

- Porque si lo digo en público, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, cuando sea agregado a las palabras "el síndrome de..."

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- No me acuerdo.

- Yo le daría menos.

- ¿Cuál ha sido su mayor decepción?

- Ocurrió cuando mi amigo imaginado me dejó porque sus amigos pensaban que yo no existía.

- Usted escribió el libreto de su ópera, ¿por qué no escribe poemas?

- Verás, ser el poeta no significa sólo poder producir las rimas. También se necesita una bufanda elegante.

- ¿Cuáles son sus planes de futuro?

- Quiero colgar un mapamundi en la pared de mi casa y marcar con alfileres los lugares que visité. Pero primeramente tengo que ir a dos lugares en los bordes del mapa, para que éste no se caiga.

- Por favor, muestre uno de sus trucos mágicos.

- De acuerdo. Ahora voy a mostrarte un fenómeno de telepatìa. Piensa un número de dos cifras de 40 a 80. Multiplícalo por 3. Divídalo en 11. Suma 17, divida en 2, y cierra los ojos. Está oscuro, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué cosas le sorprendieron en Rusia?

- Algunas cosas me sorprendieron, algunas me indignaron y algunas me robaron.

- ¿Qué ha aprendido de su historia amorosa con Cristín?

- Se dice que cada uno tiene su media naranja, pero ... no se puede juntar las dos mitades, si una es de la naranja y la otra es de un castor.

- ¿Qué cree que es lo más difícil en una relación?

- Calcular correctamente la dosis de cloroformo.


	2. Linda Lotte y otras criaturas

Cristín, ¿por qué estás llorando?

- ¡Hoy no puedo ir al baile!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque el baile será mañana!

* * *

A Eric, con su voz sensual, le daba vergüenza hablar con niños y ancianas.

* * *

- Linda Lote ¿por qué estás llorando?

- ¡Tus padres están en contra de nuestro matrimonio!

- ¿Y eso es todo? Tonta, no te preocupes, me voy a buscar a otra novia.

* * *

Gaston Leroux: Pronto sale mi libro. Aunque, no debería comerlo.

* * *

- ¡Soy el Fantasma de la Opera!

- Igualmente debe pagar por usar el WC.

* * *

- Policía, ¡abre!

- ¿Y para qué os habéis encerrado allí?

* * *

El Persa se rompió el brazo en seis puntos, cuando indicaba a Raúl la dirección hasta la salida del laberinto del sótano de la ópera.

* * *

Cristín: Mis padres se burlaron de mi cuando les dije "Hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama ". Como resultado, Eric vivió allí durante siete años.

* * *

La policía cerró todas las salidas de la Opera, pero el Fantasma salió por la entrada.

* * *

El destacamento de policía rodeó la guarida del Fantasma. Llamaron a la puerta. "Yo no estoy en casa" - dijo Eric. Los policìacos se fueron. Duraba el tercer mes que el mago talentoso se la jugaba de codillo a toda la policía francesa.

* * *

La verdadera causa del compromiso "secreto" de Raoul y Christina.

Carnaval:

- ¿Pero por qué, mi amor? ¡Es un compromiso, no es un crimen!

- Raúl, no hablemos ahora de eso, con el tiempo lo entenderás - Christina ajustó en su cuello una cadena fina de oro con el anillo hereditario de la familia de Chagny colgado en ése, y llamó a vizconde a bailar.

- "¡Malditas sean las aristócratas con sus dedos finos! - pensó con enojo la Linda Lote. - "Mañana voy a tratar de ponerlo con el jabón ... "


	3. Las notas del diario de Eric

Las notas del diario de Eric.

Todo se rompe: las relaciones, las personas, la plancha. Especialmente la plancha me decepcionó. ¡No lo esperaba de ése!

Mi esposa y yo vivimos juntos durante 15 años. Ayer se trató de besarme. ¿Tal vez yo le guste?

Cada vez que alguien muere, no es la misma persona que murió antes.

Si una persona obstinadamente no quiere creer en lo que eres misericordioso, puedes tratar de persuadirlo con torturas.

Un mensaje de mi parte: "¡No soy loco!" embutido de ratones muertos y zanahorias, por alguna razón no la convenció.

Sólo primeros cinco días es imposible seducir a la chica con el pan.

"Eres extraño" - me dijo una vez a mí.

Tengo un vocabulario rico que contiene tales palabras como "oxímoron", "discrepancia", e incluso "inalterabilidad". Sin embargo, a veces tengo pensamientos que no puedo expresar con palabras. En tales momentos lo único que me apetece es coger mi cuerda de Punjab y extrangular a todos.

Mantengo el desorden en mi casa, para que los que vengan a matarme, se pierdan en el caos y mueran


	4. ¿Por qué el pollo cruzó el camino?

Pregunta: ¿Por qué el pollo cruzó el camino?

Respuestas:

Meg: En su casa se retiró, a descansar.

El Fantasma: ¡Para pasar el punto más crucial!

Cristina: ¡Lo envió el ángel de la música!

Madame Giry: No sé por qué, pero sé cómo: manteniendo las alas bien atrás.

Raoul: No hay ningún pollo.

Carlotta: Espero que les guste el pollo, porque yo no voy a cantar esta noche!

Firmin: Probablemente, como lo hacen todos los pollos, se fue a hurgar en una basura.

Andre: ¡Metal desechado!


End file.
